


Repetition Is Key

by SamuelJames



Series: A Loving Dominant [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is determined to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> itle: Repetition Is Key  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Connor is determined to get it right.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Persistence. Part of the A Loving Dominant series  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Again."

Connor stands then kneels back down.

"Again, Connor."

It's frustrating not to be able to do exactly what his Dom wants. After several more attempts Ryan demonstrates the elegant kneel that he wants Connor to perfect.

"I know you're trying, Connor. I'm not going to be angry once I see that. Don't keep dropping your head. Kneel without breaking eye contact with me. Only look down if instructed."

Connor nods and kneels down. The tiniest smile from Ryan lets him know he did well.

Ryan steps forward and touches his face softly. "Good boy. You may suck my cock."


End file.
